Typical Day of Kyon
by YukiNagatoXXX
Summary: Back at headquaters, Kyon enjoy a normal day with a game with Itsuki Kozumi. But then again, with Haruhi in charge, his day will be a little bit more interesting...


Like all other days, and today is no exception, is a typical day in the SOS Brigade headquarters. All nice and calm, taking sips out of Mikuru's heartwarming tea, Yuki reading her book beside the window, and playing a nice game of Othello with Koizumi. As you may have known, Mikuru is a time-traveling girl, Yuki is a human interface created by an alien organization called, "The Entity," and Koizumi is an esper, who can enter these dimensions called "closed spaces." Yes, a typical day indeed, possibly a wonderful day to be exact. Usually at times like these, Haruhi would waltz in the room and-

"HELLO EVERYBODY!!! Mikuru, guess what outfit I got you this time?"

And once again, I began to help the innocent angel from the treacherous Suzumiya. Wait, why did she make her wear such costumes in the first place? We aren't going outside this time, although I shouldn't make such an assumption right now, since her unpredictable mind could lead us to who knows where. Stopping this girl is an impossible job, not to mention Koizumi just stands up and leaves the room (probably to avoid seeing Miss Asahina's well endowed…beautiful…well, you get my point, body). Yuki, as usual, just sits and read her book (except this time, she is reading about Saturn, I think).

"Haruhi, why do you want her to wear it to begin with? It's a Friday. People are probably going to go home to relax after the exams we just had. So these costumes aren't going to attract anybody except for the teachers, which I digress, wouldn't be much more interested than a rock."

"What are you saying silly?! This is training for tomorrow!" Training for what…? "If we don't train, Mikuru wouldn't get any sexier. C'mon Mikuru, stop squirming."

And so, I left the room with a scream from Miss Asahina. I cannot stress how sorry I am…

"So you think we'll be able to finish our game?" Koizumi said to drown out the struggling Mikuru's screams.

"Probably so. Hasn't a closed space appeared yet?"

"Not recently. It seems Miss Suzumiya is quite occupied."

"With Miss Asahina around, I doubt she will ever get bored."

"You guys can come in!!"

This time, Haruhi forced her to wear a wedding grown, which I must say is irresistibly amazing.

"Where did you even get the money to get it anyways?" Probably Haruhi blackmailed the tailor or something.

"He gave it to me. I wonder why he gave it to me for free. All I just did was make him change with Mikuru. He refused, and gave it to us for free." I knew it. --

"I see you also dragged Yuki into this mess as well." She was wearing a nurse outfit this time, and I must say, it doesn't look half bad on her.

"Well, I thought while I get myself a new bunny suit, one that can breathe, I thought I will also get Yuki something."

"Wow, amazing, you should get me something to wear. I can see you have excellent taste, Miss Suzumiya." This is breaking news! Koizumi dared to wear Haruhi's costumes.

"Well, take this. This is a Christmas present. Go wear it," Haruhi says, in a tone, which you will assume is an order.

"Anything you say, Your Highness." Ha! Hate to be in his situation.

"Kyon! I got one for you too, I expect you to treat me for lunch tomorrow."

"Wait, first of all, why should I wear this? And second, we're going for another tour around the city for extraordinary phenomenon?"

"Hurry up and wear it! You're asking way too many questions."

As much as I complained, I gave in, and walked all the way back to the school to use the washrooms so I could change into this ridiculous…

"Clown suit!!! Why does Koizumi get to wear a tuxedo, and I wear a clown suit!! I will prefer to wear my reindeer suit than this." --

"Alright, tomorrow we are going to the west side of …" …not listening…well, I assume this is not new. "Did you hear me, Kyon?!"

"We are going investigate the west side of the city, I know I know."

"Alright, you guys are dismissed. Meet at the meeting place at 11 o'clock. Last person will face death penalty."

Well, I'm going to have to buy everybody lunch again, no thanks to this clown suit. I doubt it can get worse than that, but apparently…

"WHAT?!?! I am not going to wear that clown suit on Monday!"

"You're late. The judge has spoken, and the gravel have been dropped!" …What gravel, and who made you judge all of the sudden…

This time, Yuki, Mikuru and I are investigating uptown, while Koizumi and Haruhi are searching downtown. Good luck, Koizumi…

"So, you guys ever played at the arcade?"

I don't know why I would ask such a question, but apparently Mikuru loved to play air hockey. I had to admit, a day with Miss Asahina was like heaven! Yuki, on the other hand, played a few games, but mainly played with Pinball. It seems she loved game, telling by her concentration on the moving silver ball.

Eventually, all good things come to an end, when the day ended and we could not find a single speck of anything that can be even considered supernatural. It was not until that night when something has finally stirred up.

"Please follow."

Yuki came to my house around 8 o'clock. Koizumi and Miss Asahina were standing right behind her.

"Sure, what's the problem?"

"It seems a closed space has opened. But this time, it's different. You know only espers, like Awakawa and me, can enter these closed spaces, right?"

"Yup."

"Well, it seems a few humans entered it, and me and my colleagues don't know how they got in it. This time normal humans who enter this particular closed space would have dissipated in an instant, but luckily, Miss Asahina here was able to rescue them by attracting them to a new location in a previous time plane."

"I'm sorry, I did my best."

With a simple apology through her lips, all my worries were gone, since I was beginning to worry about my starving wallet. I guess I've been treating everybody to lunch way too many times lately…and I don't have a job!

"What are you apologizing for? You were able to rescue them, am I right?

And she just smiled! Ah, how could such an angel fall upon me.

"Well, we better get to the closed space before more people enters it," says Koizumi.

"Wait Koizumi, why do I have to go?"

"It seems Haruhi wasn't that happy about today's investigation. She kept grunting when I was with her today, so probably she's upset and made this closed space. Since we espers never experienced this kind of closed spaces, I thought you could be the solution to this problem. Since you were able to solve that one with Suzumiya, you know, the one where the computer read sleeping beauty. Yeah, Yuki told me about that. I do wonder what trick you used to get yourself out of that other world."

"Alright," and sadly, I agreed to go.

I couldn't just tell Koizumi that I had to… ARGH!!! It's embarrassing to just think about it, and especially I can't say it in front of Yuki and Miss Asahina.

"Here it is. It's amazing, isn't it?"

I had to admit it, Koizumi's right. It was amazing. The park had a totally gray surrounding. The sand seems to be indented, and so is the jungle gym. I assume there is very dense gravity within this closed space.

As I attempted to enter this closed space, Yuki's hand stopped me.

"You should not enter. Since you are normal human, and do not have supernatural abilities like the three of us, the effects of this space may corrupt your circulatory system, cause heavy breathing, and make you have a lost sense of mind. Words cannot explain the damage, except it will do severe damage to any organic life form. This has already happened once to you."

"Wait, when did this happen to me? I don't remember entering this space."

"You did, but Mikuru Asahina time-traveled back so I could warn you not to enter. Although such a law have not been passed by the time-travelers Asahina work with, it was a lost we could not avoid to take," Yuki explained.

"Thanks for clearing that up. Guess time-traveling can be rather confusing."

"Time-traveling is not difficult if you could understand the space time continuum, and the supernatural paradox that would follow." Again Yuki, I don't understand…

Avoiding asking any more questions, I waited outside of the closed space while Yuki did this chant. Koizumi went into the closed space, but nothing really happened. It was pretty useless, until I heard…

"I'm entering."

"Have you not heard what I said? If you entered this space, you will experience lar-"

"No, this time I feel like the space is asking me to enter. I heard some voices from inside, asking me to help them. I believe I should enter."

After a long pause, Yuki decided to let me enter. Mikuru looked scared, and Koizumi just…smiled. I wish he will just frown or loosen up a bit every once and a while.

Well, this is life and death. If I don't come out alive, mom and dad, make sure not to invite Haruhi to my funeral. As I entered, I saw a path and just followed it in the total darkness. The inside of the space was much different than how it looked like from the outside. All there was in here is a pathway, and nothing else. Where did the slide, the sand, the jungle gym go? Well, it had nothing related to what I saw ahead. I followed the light at the end of the pathway; hopefully it was something that will end this crazy mess. As I reached for the light…

"WAKE UP KYON!! WAKE UP!!" It was just my little sister jumping on my bed again. Ahh, it was just a dream. Or was it?

After school, at the clubroom, I was greeted by innocent and wonderful, Miss Asahina. This time, she wore her normal maid uniform.

"Hello Kyon. Do you want tea?"

"Sure, thank you. By the way, was there really a closed space at the park last night?"

With a wink, she says, "that's classified."

Yuki said it was confidential information, and that only the Entity and her shall know, and as for Koizumi, he just smiles and says he doesn't know about it. And I sigh…What a typical day I guess. It can't possibly get any worse than thi-

"HELLO EVERYBODY!! Guess what we are going to do next? We are going to join a softball tournament, isn't that exciting?!"

Please someone…end this never-ending hell…


End file.
